


Here I Go Again

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Working for Tony isn’t easy when feelings get in the way.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark & You (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Here I Go Again

**Title** : Here I Go Again

**Author** : Mimi @captain-rogers-beard

**Summary** : Working for Tony isn’t easy when feelings get in the way.

**Characters** : Tony Stark x female reader

**Word Count** :

**Warnings** : bad singing, unrequited love, fluff, super cheesy

**Author’s Notes** : Written for @captain-s-rogers Psych Challenge. My prompt was “They tell me I got something called Narcissistic Personality Disorder. But, uh, the truth is this lustrous hair and dimpled chin are merely chapter one. I’m a veritable cornucopia of high-octane maladies, such as outrageous intelligence syndrome. And a little obsessive successful disorder.” Also written for @thefanficfaerie Life in Song Challenge. My song was  [ _ Here I Go Again _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=191&v=WyF8RHM1OCg&feature=emb_logo) by Whitesnake.

**_***My work is not to be posted on any other sites (AO3, Wattpad, etc.) without my express written permission. Reblogs are fine.***_ **

******************

“Look, they tell me I’ve got something called Narcissistic Personality Disorder. But, uh, the truth is this lustrous hair and dimples are merely chapter one. I’m a veritable cornucopia of high-octane maladies, such as outrageous intelligence syndrome. And a little obsessive successful disorder.”

Tony said it with a smirk and wink, which made it adorable and unbelievably condescending at the same time. It was stuff like that that made people believe he was an egotistical jackass. You couldn’t exactly blame them; he oozed confidence in a frustratingly easy manner.

You wanted to believe that if you’d been there, keeping him in check, he wouldn’t have acted like that. Of course, you knew that wasn’t true. You could have put yourself in his back pocket and he still would have done it. Your opinion didn’t always matter. Still, you never should have let him go to that interview alone.

You turned off the TV just as the phone in your hand rang; another call from Miss September. Or was it Miss October? You couldn’t remember. She was just another woman hung up on Tony, desperate for his attention. You rolled your eyes. You blew out an irritated breath and answered the phone. 

“Stark residence.”

You cringed as the squeaky voice of Tony’s latest conquest filled your ear. At least you had the pleasure of getting rid of her for your boss. He’d had his fun and he was over her. Time to move on.

It took you all of five minutes, maybe less, to give her the brush off and then you were disconnecting the phone. You tossed it on the table and pushed a hand through your hair. Thank God that was over. That was your least favorite part of your job.

“Ms. Y/L/N, Mr. Stark is requesting your presence downstairs,” JARVIS said.

“Thank you, JARVIS,” you sighed.

Fifteen minutes later, two coffee cups and a stack of papers in hand, you headed down the stairs to Tony’s basement workshop. As soon as you opened the door leading to the basement, the driving beat of the music hit you.

_ And here I go again on my own _ _   
_ _ Goin' down the only road I've ever known _ _   
_ _ Like a drifter, I was born to walk alone _ _   
_ _ And I've made up my mind _ _   
_ _ I ain't wasting no more time _

You stopped halfway down the stairs, your eyes on Tony. He was standing at a table in the center of the room, a deconstructed Iron Man suit, though he wasn’t working on it, instead he was belting out the eighties, hair-band rock song like no one was watching. Which, as far as he was concerned, no one was.

_ Just another heart in need of rescue _ _   
_ _ Waiting on love's sweet charity _ _   
_ _ I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days _ _   
_ _ 'Cause I know what it means _ _   
_ _ To walk along the lonely street of dreams _

Tony was really getting into it, using one of the wrenches on the table as a microphone, belting out the song at the top of his lungs. You quickly sat down, not wanting him to see you. You set down the stack of papers in your hand and put a hand over your mouth, holding back the giggles desperately trying to escape.

_ And here I go again on my own _ _   
_ _ Goin' down the only road I've ever known _ _   
_ _ Like a drifter, I was born to walk alone _ _   
_ _ And I've made up my mind _ _   
_ _ I ain't wasting no more time _ _   
_ _ But here I go again _ _   
_ _ Here I go again _ _   
_ _ Here I go again _ _   
_ _ Ooh baby, ooh yeah _

Tony wiggled his ass and flipped the wrench in his hand, catching it without even looking, bringing it to his mouth as he swung around and looked right at you. You thought he would stop singing, embarrassed at being caught, but instead, his ever-present smirk grew wider. He brought the wrench to his mouth and swung his arm around, his hip jutting out in an oddball impersonation of Elvis Presley.

_ And I've made up my mind _ _   
_ _ Ooh baby, ain't wasting no more time _ _   
_ _ And here I go again on my own _ _   
_ _ Goin' down the only road I've ever known _ _   
_ _ Like a drifter, I was born to walk alone _ _   
_ _ 'Cause I know what it means _ _   
_ _ To walk along the lonely street of dreams _ __   
_ Here I go again on my own _ _   
_ __ Goin' down the only road I've ever known

He finished with a flourish, bowing as the last line left his mouth. You burst out laughing and rose to your feet, the papers and the probably cold coffee back in your hands. You asked JARVIS to open the door and you stepped through. Tony bounded across the room and slid to a stop in front of you.

“Hey, baby,” he crooned.

“I’ve told you not to call me that, Tony,” you sighed.

Tony shrugged and snatched up one of the cups of coffee. “You watch the interview?” he asked.

“I did,” you said. “Is there any way at all you could, I don’t know, do  _ one _ interview without being utterly obnoxious and egotistical?”

“Probably not,” he chuckled. “Sorry.”

“And I’m getting tired of getting rid of your monthly playthings, too. Any way you could ease up on the girls?”

“Who was it this time?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” you replied. “Does it even matter? Miss September? Miss October?”

“Miss July,” Tony corrected. “I met her at some fundraiser. Did you get rid of her for me? I am not interested in dating another Playboy Bunny.”

“I did.”

“Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek. “You are too good to me.” He turned away from you.

“You’re just lucky I love you,” you mumbled under your breath.

Tony stopped mid-spin and turned back to look at you. “What did you say?”

You realized what you’d said and Jesus Christ on a fucking cracker, you hadn’t meant to let that slip. Not now, not ever. Not in a million years.

“Nothing,” you lied.

“That was  _ not _ nothing,” Tony said, stepping right up into your personal space.

You tried to take a step back and found yourself bumping right into one of the many worktables scattered around the room. Tony closed in, so close he wasn’t just in your personal space, he was right up in your face, close enough that you could have kissed him if you wanted to. And oh boy, did you want to.

“You said you loved me,” he murmured.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

Your eyes drifted closed, but you could still feel him, feel his warm breath on your skin, feel the brush of his leg against yours, feel the heat of his body against yours. His scent filled your head and you were gone.

Tony’s lips brushed across yours, just a whisper of a kiss, barely there, but you felt it all the way to your toes.

“Tony,” you sighed.

“And I've made up my mind,” he sang. “I ain't wasting no more time.”

“Quit teasing me,” you said. “It’s not funny.”

“For once in my life, I’m not joking around,” he shot back. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what? That I’m hopelessly head over heels in love with you? I guess it never came up in casual conversation.”

“You talk to me every day,” he argued.

“I yell at you every day,” you quipped. “There’s a difference.”

Tony’s hands fell to your waist. “Maybe you yell at me because you love me?” he teased.

“I yell at you because you make me crazy,” you lied.

He tipped his head to one side, his eyebrow raised. “I make you crazy because you love me.” He kissed you again, this time a little longer than the first time. “You know, there’s a reason I keep turning down those Playboy Bunnies.”

“Oh, yeah?” you murmured.

“I’m just another heart in need of rescue, waiting on love's sweet charity,” he whispered. “I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days…”

Tony’s mouth slanted over yours, his tongue tracing your lower lip until your mouth opened and you let him in. The kiss consumed you, taking you over, mind, body, and soul. When he released you, you were lightheaded. 

“You’re a million times better than any bunny,” Tony said.

“You’re hysterical.”

“You love it,” he shrugged.

“You’re not wrong,” you giggled.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony asked.

“I just...I don’t want to get hurt.”

Tony took your chin in his hand and pressed a kiss to your lips. “You never know unless you try,” he whispered. “And I've made up my mind, ooh baby, ain't wasting no more time.”

“Will you stop singing?” you laughed.

“Will you go out with me? Dinner or something?”

“Or something. Now, why don’t you shut up and kiss me again.”

“Here we go again,” he whispered, ducking his head and kissing you.


End file.
